


The World's Most Irrelevant Holiday

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, They have their moments, They're human, Tree Bros, not formatted out of rp style shit or whatever, shamchat rp, sleepover, they almost get freaky but we don't get super into it, they're not perfect, they're respectful to each other, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor and Evan have a sleepover on Valentine's Day.(Originally an rp on shamchat)





	The World's Most Irrelevant Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> hey if u were the person I rp'd w/ and u want credit lmk

Connor stretched out on the couch, his baggy t-shirt bunching awkwardly as he did so. He was spending the night at Evan Hansen’s house, wanting to get away from his family a bit. Sure, he and Evan hadn’t been friends for a super long time--maybe a month or two--but he was the only friend Connor had. And, if he was being honest, the closeted homosexual had taken an interest in the other. Maybe. Just a bit. So, there he was, sprawled out on Evan’s couch in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt with his hair tied in a bun, browsing for a movie to watch. It was a bit frustrating since it was Valentine’s Day--all the movies on TV were romance and what-not. The sappy, cheesy kind.

Evan liked being around Connor. He always felt respected and listened to, and most importantly, Connor made him feel safe. It was a lot more fulfilling than other friendships he had, mainly Jared, and he was happy that he could call the boy his friend. That being said, there was a lot that he didn't trust Connor with knowing. It was mainly his feelings for him. He came close to confessing a few times, but the anxiety of losing him was too great. Evan smiled softly as he relaxed against the couch. He wore a pair of boxers and a hoodie (the hoodie may or may not have been stolen from Connor, but Evan had the feeling that he didn't mind). "Not a fan of rom coms?" He teased,nudging him gently.

Connor glanced over at Evan and laughed a bit, nudging him back. "Only on the really bad days. And today is not one of those days, so right now, no," he chuckled, flipping to the next channel and scrunching his nose up. "Oh fuck, they're playing _Fifty Shades?_ God damnit.." he grumbled. He clicked to the next channel, shifting his position a bit.

Evan laughed, leaning against him a bit. He couldn't help but get a little red in the face when Connor accidentally flipped to Fifty Shades, and he hoped that Connor only thought that he was easily embarrassed by those things and nothing more. "Not to jump to conclusions here, but you strike me as someone who hates Valentine's day." Evan raised a brow. He was so thankful that he could be comfortable around Connor to joke around with him and not worry about the response.

Connor rolled his eyes a bit, mostly because Evan was right and he hated himself for being too predictable sometimes. "It's a Hallmark holiday, and it's shoving romance down the throats of the people. Like, why is February 14th more romantic than any other day? I don't get it. What's the point?" he said, shrugging and decided to go to the guide to find something faster.

"I think it's cute. I've never been with anyone before, but I like it." Evan smiled softly. "What? You wouldn't want an excuse to be a little extra cheesy and in love?"

"I mean, why have  _one_ day all year to need an excuse to be extra romantic? You can do it any day of the year. And what happens if you get in a fight on Valentine's day? Then it's a waste, isn't it?" Connor pointed out. "Okay, let's see, every fucking channel under the sun is playing The Notebook, Me Before You, Twilight--yuck--and then some others that aren't important. A second channel is playing Fifty Shades."

Evan rolled his eyes. "Sometimes couples fight. It sucks that it was on Valentine's day. Nothing is stopping someone from being extra romantic on any other day, but the day gives an excuse to celebrate love and romance. It's a sweet holiday. Besides, the chocolates are on sale the next day." Evan looked through the channels, humming softly. "Put on The Notebook."

Connor nodded a bit at the comment about the chocolates. He sure did love chocolate. He raised an eyebrow at the request, but chuckled and played in anyways. "I'm only in this for Ryan Gosling," he said, leaning back against the couch comfortably.

Evan rested his head on Connor's shoulder, smiling happily. "Not in it for the cute story line?" He wondered if today could be the day he told Connor how he felt, though it did scare him a little.

"I've seen this too many times with Zoe and Mom to appreciate it anymore. Other than Ryan Gosling looking like an angel on earth," Connor laughed. "No, yeah, I guess the plot is... okay. It's not my favorite."

"Yeah but he always looks like that. Practically perfect." Evan sat quietly through most of the movie, but about halfway through, he began to fidget with the hem of his hoodie, looking a lot like he had something to say. Worst-case scenario was that Connor would hate him.

Connor had fallen silent as well, only really half-paying attention. He was more zoned out, kind of focusing on Evan's head on his shoulder. He noticed the fidgeting, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Evan. "You good?" he asked, reaching down and placing a hand over Evan's.

Evan nodded, though he paused after a moment. "Can... can I tell you something?" He asked, trying to avoid looking up at Connor. He knew there was a chance that this would go horribly, but it was worth a shot, he supposed.

Connor paused a minute, a bit scared in all honesty, but he nodded. "Yeah, sure. What's up...?" he asked softly.

Evan bit his lip, not really saying anything for a moment. "I don't want anything to be awkward, okay? But I need to get it off my chest and it's been bothering me for a while." He'd been working up to this for quite some time, and he knew it was a huge step for him. It had taken him so long just to be able to start coping with his anxiety. "I think I like you. A lot."

Connor seemed to freeze, and he could feel heat rushing to his face. No way. This had to be a joke. A big joke. It was because Evan wanted a reaction or something. Or- or Zoe spilled to Evan about the one time Connor got really emotional and accidentally rambled about his crush on Evan. Or... "This- are you saying this because it's Valentine's Day and you want a date so you have some fucking excuse to be cheesy?"Of course he asked that..

Evan watched Connor's reaction carefully, and any confidence he had before went down the drain. "I uh- well.. not exactly. That would be nice, but I do like you. I've never been with anyone before, Connor. I wouldn't- that's not something I would do." He tried to explain it. "I have feelings for you. Sorry- I should have stayed quiet."

"No, no, wait," Connor said, cutting him off. "Just- stop talking for a minute." He took a deep breath, forcing himself to actually think before he did or said something stupid. "That came off as really fucking rude, I just- I'm scared? You promise me you're not joking with me or trying to get a reaction right? Like, okay, it's not something I'd expect from you, but I'm paranoid, Ev, you know you're like... my only friend."

Evan stayed quiet like Connor asked, giving him that time and that space to think. He didn't try to rush him. "I promise. I'm not upset that you're paranoid, but you know that's not me."

"I know," Connor said, nodding. His eyes were still squeezed shut as he seemed to think for a moment longer. And then his expression seemed to change. After a moment longer of silence, he turned, cupping Evan's face in his hands suddenly and leaning forwards to kiss him.

Evan didn't say anything. He was still trying to process things himself, but then Connor was leaning in, and all he could do was follow. He let his eyes slip shut, kissing Connor carefully. He really had no idea what he was doing, and he hoped the other boy wouldn't poke fun at him for it.

Connor wasn't entirely sure what he was doing either. He just knew, after thinking everything over, that he trusted Evan and he really  _really_ wanted to kiss him. So that's what he was doing. His hands stayed on either side of Evan's face, kissing him gently.

Evan scooted a little closer, putting his hands over Connor's as he tried to deepen the kiss just a little. Mostly he just followed Connor's lead. It felt like his brain shut off for a moment, and soon, there was nothing for Evan to focus on other than Connor.

Connor stopped focusing on what his lips were doing, just letting them move in sync with the other's, tipping his head slightly as his focus dissipated. He didn't think, he just felt. And he decided he liked the feeling of kissing Evan, and he liked the feeling of butterflies in his chest.

Evan wasn't necessarily a bold person, so he surprised himself when he found himself settling into Connor's lap. He liked how close it got him, and how safe he felt like that.

Connor didn't mind that. Not at all, actually. He liked feeling close to Evan. He liked how they both seemed to find comfort in one another.

A moment passed before Evan pulled back, only so he could look over Connor's face. Evan looked quite flustered, his cheeks flushed bright red and his hair all messy. He smiled for a moment, unable to keep his hands off of Connor. "I don't want to stop." He murmured.

Connor looked at Evan when he pulled away, and he felt a smile tugging at his lips. He couldn't stop himself from asking, "Then why did you?" with a chuckle, his eyes gazing over Evan's face.

Evan started tracing little patterns against Connor's chest with the tip of his finger while he tried to think up a response. "I wanted to look at you first." He mumbled, looking sheepish. "Kiss me?" He asked, biting his lip.

Connor chuckled breathily at that, his heart pounding. Evan was too cute. God damnit, he was too cute. He smiled a bit, one hand resting on Evan's waist now. "Gladly," he said, leaning in to kiss the other boy again eagerly.

Evan tried to get a little closer, unable to get enough. He let himself get lost in the kiss and the feeling of Connor's body against his. He wanted more- he knew exactly what he wanted now. Unfortunately, Evan was terrible at asking for things, and so he rolled his hips up ever so slightly. He paused after, as if it was a question he had just asked, waiting for a reaction from Connor.

Connor was honestly a bit shocked. It's not something he would've expected from Evan Hansen, of all people. But he found himself sighing and humming into the kiss, trying to pull Evan closer. Because he needed more, now.

Evan let out a breathless little sound when Connor pulled him closer, holding onto Connor's shoulders like they were a lifeline. "I don't know what I'm doing, but I want you." He whispered, barely pulling back for long enough to let himself speak.

Connor heard himself groan involuntarily--not like his usual, annoyed, I-hate-everything groan; this one was dragged from his throat and was just a sound of pure want and need. He felt hot. And he kind of liked it. Intimacy was so new to him, he wasn't sure what the hell was going on, he just wanted Evan.

Evan rolled his hips up again, letting out another soft noise. Each little movement made him shudder in a way that made it seem as though he'd never knew pleasure until he found himself in Connor's lap. There was something quite innocent about it, and something very hesitant. He pulled back again, this time to take a moment to breathe and think.

Connor almost dove in for another kiss immediately, but he took a minute when he noticed Evan's expression, and he wasn't entirely sure what he was thinking, so he waited. He caught his breath, this thumbs rubbing gentle circles against Evan's cheek and hip.

Evan tried to ground himself a little. "Connor? Can we go a little bit slower please?" He asked softly, unsure of himself now. The more he let himself think, the more he realized that Connor might want Evan to take his clothes off, and the more uncomfortable he grew with his own body.

Connor nodded as soon as Evan asked. "Yeah. Yeah, of course we can," he said gently. The last thing he wanted was to fuck this up by making the other uncomfortable. "It's alright," he heard himself utter softly.

Evan relaxed, pecking his lips. "Thank you." He mumbled. "I just feel a little self-conscious." He knew he wasn't fit by any means, and it was something that always seemed to worry him once in a while.

"Hey, it's okay," Connor mumbled again. "We're not going to do anything you're not comfortable with," he assured. "Also, and don't you dare try to fight me on this, you're perfect just the way you are. I know that's not going to magically make you love yourself, but I think I should just let you know I think you're perfect."

Evan nodded, still looking just a little shy. "Thank you." He wasn't sure what to say or do with himself, so he settled on kissing Connor again,

Connor offered a tiny smile before Evan kissed him again, and Connor kissed back, much gentler, deciding to let Evan set the pace.

Evan stayed like this for a while, until he grew more comfortable again. He slowly crawled off of Connor's lap, and instead tried to pull the other boy closer that way, wanting Connor over him.

Connor allowed Evan to guide him where he wanted him, and he followed the tug, crawling so he was hovering over the other boy, trying his best not to break the kiss.

Evan slowly lay back on the couch, hooking an arm over the back of Connor's neck to pull him close. He couldn't help but laugh softly, though it was definitely good-natured. "Happy Valentines Day." He giggled.

Connor grinned a bit, Evan's laugh making his chest swell with joy slightly. "Happy Valentine's Day," he echoed back, chuckling happily, one hand on Evan's hip, the other propping himself up so he didn't crush the other.

Evan moved to hold Connor's face in his hands, and kissed hi slowly. It took awhile for him to feel comfortable enough to do anything daring, but when he did, it showed when he started to gently tug at Connor's shirt, wanting it off.

Connor had a moment of hesitation when he felt the tug. Usually, he was very against being shirtless--not like he had to worry much about who saw. But in that moment, he knew it was just Evan, and suddenly he felt a slight boost of confidence. So he he sat back to tug his shirt off and toss it to the side, letting out a slightly nervous breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

Evan gazed up at him, his eyes a little wide. Connor looked amazing- though he always did. "You're perfect." He mumbled, running his hands over Connor's sides. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him a little bit closer.

A light smile twitched at the corner of Connor's lip, his face flushing pink, and he leaned down a bit as Evan pulled him closer. "Shut up," he laughed softly, no actual bite behind his words.

"You are!" He insisted, pecking his lips. "I love the way you look. Very handsome." He grinned wide for a moment before kissing him again.

Connor felt himself smile wide before Evan kissed him, and he kissed back lovingly, the hand on Evan's waist squeezing his side gently. This boy was so sweet. Connor was so lucky.

Evan's mind was preoccupied as he kissed Connor, though he didn't voice his thoughts out loud. Connor had his moment of vulnerability, and Evan felt as though he owed him the same. He pulled back, slowly and very nervously taking off the hoodie that he wore. He tried to cover himself up just a little bit, and he averted his gaze from Connor, too worried to look up at him. His stomach was a little pudgy and while Evan had always tried to ignore it before, all he could to was point it out to himself. Still, he smiled softly, reaching up to play with Connor's hair as he started to relax once again.

Connor smiled lovingly at Evan, gazing down at him with so much admiration. "You're so amazing, Ev. Y'know that?" he said gently, peppering his face with tiny kisses. "You're amazing and you're perfect. You're handsome. And adorable. And incredible."

Evan felt his face go all red, though he definitely did nothing to stop all of the attention. "Anything more to that list?" It was easier to joke around a little to calm himself down. The kisses made him smile a little brighter, and Evan shamelessly soaked up the attention.

"Do you want me to go on?" Connor laughed gently, pecking Evan's lips. "Because I will. I could go on listing all the little things I adore about you." Connor chuckled. "That sounds cheesy as fuck, and I never thought I'd be saying something like that."

"Someone is enjoying his Valentine's Day." He giggled, kissing him back. "Maybe you can continue your cheesy list later." Evan bit his lip, looking up at Connor with an almost bashful look in his eyes. He wasn't sure how to ask out loud for what he wanted, but he hoped Connor was still on the same page..

Connor laughed softly, grinning and nodding as he dipped down to give Evan a chaste kiss. "Yeah, I guess I am enjoying the world's most irrelevant holiday," he joked. "But yeah, we'll get back to that list." And then he dipped down, kissing Evan fully on the lips.


End file.
